The Magical Band
by Chad-Pendragon
Summary: James is in his 6th yeah at Hogwarts and has, over the summer, decided to start a band. All that he needs now is a drummer and a guitarist. Co-written by both Chad and Pendragon
1. The Start of an Incredible Journey

The Magical Band.  
  
Preview:  
  
James is in his 6th yeah at Hogwarts and has, over the summer, decided to start a band. All that he needs now is a drummer and a guitarist. This is the tale of his quest for the new members and their first gig.  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
I do not claim any of the Harry Potter universe, from Hogwarts to Diagon alley. Also I do not lay claim to any of the bands, or their lyrics, used in this story...it's a shame really, I'd be rich.  
  
A/N:  
  
there will be a few short appearances of peter in this fic...don't flame me about it  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
James Potter sat in one of the compartments on the Hogwarts Express, he was tall and quite handsome, his unruly black hair have him a rakish air that a confident smile and wicked eyes couldn't help to add to his charm.  
  
While he was waiting for Remus, Sirius and Lily to turn up he began to hum a tune and tap out a beat from one of his favourite songs. Suddenly Sirius came in and his bright blue eyes lit up with a mischievous glint  
  
"Prongs old boy, did you miss me?"  
  
"Of course I bloody well did, I had no-one to abuse all summer long"  
  
"Is that all I am to you?" Sirius said, his tone mock-hurt "your playthi-"  
  
"Oh shut up Padfoot" Lily interrupted, coming into the compartment, Her long rust coloured hair and glowing green eyes combined to make her a very welcome sight indeed. "the only playing you'll be doing this year is Quidditch"  
  
"You forget dear Lily" Remus added as he strolled into the compartment, his golden eyes shinning with merriment. His strong nose and golden eyes gave rise to a few 'eagle' comments from his friends "He'll be playing with young girl's hearts all year, the braggart"  
  
"You only complain Moony" Sirius rejoined, his thick black hair, and startling blue eyes and rugged good looks made him popular with the girls "because you get no such 'playing' yourself this year"  
  
"Who knows? Some of the poor sod's may notice him this year" James put in  
  
"Do not call my public 'poor sod's' you un-educated ruffian you" Sirius said in a mock-angry tone  
  
"Or what?" James replied "You'll breathe on me in a threatening manner? Oh my! How shocking"  
  
"You... you... your going to get it!" At this, Sirius dived at James and wrestled him to the floor of the compartment  
  
With a jolt, the Express started on its journey to Hogwarts  
  
"So...how was your summer?" Remus asked in an airy tone that completely belied the sight of two burly sixteen year olds wrestling on the floor  
  
"Same old same old" Lily replied in the same tone "Petunia still refuses to acknowledge my existence, even in front of mum and dad"  
  
"Ouch" Remus grimaced "I would have thought she would have accepted you for what you are by now...after all you are her sister" he shook his head sadly. He looked up and out at the window of the compartment  
  
"Are you two finished?" He said, kicking a struggling James sharply in the ribs "Only Shape's heading this way"  
  
James and Sirius both got off the floor immediately and began straightening out their clothes.  
  
Snape stalked in "Potter..." He began with his usual cold voice "I would have thought you would have been expelled over the summer for underage magic, it's they type of thing you would do"  
  
"Snape" James growled "bugger off, we don't need scum like you around"  
  
"Yeah" Sirius added "go wash your hair, or is it against your religion to wash more than once a year?"  
  
"Shut up Black" Snape replied "what are you going to do if I don't leave? Set your pet on me?"  
  
"Why you.." Lily began, but Remus interrupted her.  
  
"Don't Lily, he isn't worth it. Why don't you trot off back to your Slytherin friends...or have they disowned you too?"  
  
"Yes" Sirius agreed "your polluting the atmosphere here, I'm sure they'd enjoy your...particular aroma more than we would"  
  
With a final contemptuous look, Snape left their compartment  
  
"You shouldn't really rise to his baiting" a calm Remus admonished the group of friends  
  
Before anyone could respond the witch pushing the sweet trolley pushed open their door and enquired  
  
"Anything from the trolley dears?"  
  
"Oh yes please!" exclaimed the ever-hungry Sirius  
  
The rest of the group wandered out to the trolley and bought a little of everything. The sat quietly eating for a while before James said  
  
"You know I've had an idea"  
  
"Oh God, run for cover" Sirius put in  
  
"hey" James said, sounding hurt "my idea's aren't always bad"  
  
"Yes they are, but lets hear it"  
  
-------------------------------------------------- 


	2. The Slut Puppies

The Magical Band.  
  
Preview:  
  
James is in his 6th yeah at Hogwarts and has, over the summer, decided to start a band. All that he needs now is a drummer and a guitarist. This is the tale of his quest for the new members and their first gig.  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
I do not claim any of the Harry Potter universe, from Hogwarts to Diagon alley. Also I do not lay claim to any of the bands, or their lyrics, used in this story. It's a shame really, I'd be rich.  
  
A/N:  
  
well, here it is…chapter two...enjoy  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
James spoke into the silence "We should start a band"  
  
Lily broke out laughing, "Potter, have you lost your marbles?"  
  
"No, I'm serious about this." James went on to explain, "Padfoot can already play the guitar, and you can really sing. I could learn base and Moony could learn drums…all within the realm of possibility"  
  
Lily sighed resignedly "Well...I suppose I could sing for you. Are sure you can learn bass?"  
  
"Enough of him, Lily dear" Sirius interjected jovially" imagine if you will, dear friends...millions of girls screaming my name...of I'm quivering in anticipation already"  
  
"Ok...really disturbing mental images" Remus shuddered "but anyway, I can already play the drums"  
  
"Since when?" a suspicious Sirius asked  
  
"Since the summer dear fellow. I got lessons for my birthday" Remus explained  
  
"Brilliant" James Exclaimed "all we need now is for me to learn bass...ill order one as soon as we get to Hogwarts"  
  
"Er…Prongs...I hate to pick holes in your plans...but where are we going to practice?"  
  
"Simple Padfoot. We put a Silencing Ward around our dormitary...we can practice in there"  
  
"Good Thinking Prongs"  
  
"Thanks Moony"  
  
"But.." Lily paused  
  
"Uh-oh," James sounded worried "I don't like the sound of that"  
  
"Oh hush you. All I was going to ask was what are we going to call ourselves"  
  
"Ah. I have absolutely no idea...any suggestions?"  
  
"I've got one Prongs" Sirius Put in  
  
"Go on then" James motioned him to continue  
  
Sirius paused...and then whispered "Jimmy and the Slut Puppies"  
  
Lily snorted and shook her head, James started laughing so hard he almost fell out of his seat and Remus just grinned at Sirius  
  
"Really Padfoot, some of the things you-" Lily began, but she was interrupted by an indigent Sirius  
  
"I'm serious...James started the band, so it's name should have something to do with it. Think about Remus and I, our animal forms are dogs. It fits us."  
  
Lily was slightly mollified "Well its up to you Prongs, what do you think?"  
  
James sat there for a second, then he grinned and stuck out his hand "I like it, say hello to the Slut Puppies"  
  
Sirius, Remus and Lily put their hands on top of James's...The Slut Puppies were born  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------- 


	3. What The Hell Happened To My Free Will?

Preview:  
  
James is in his 6th yeah at Hogwarts and has, over the summer, decided to start a band. All that he needs now is a drummer and a guitarist. This is the tale of his quest for the new members and their first gig.  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
I do not claim any of the Harry Potter universe, from Hogwarts to Diagon alley. Also I do not lay claim to any of the bands, or their lyrics, used in this story...it's a shame really, I'd be rich.  
  
A/N: thanks to all the people who have reviewed, you make me want to get of my butt and write more of this....*big fake sniff*....OK I've composed myself sufficiently to type...HERE WE GO!  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: 'What the hell happened to my free will?'  
  
They had arrived.  
  
Not at the castle of course, there was still a short carriage ride before they arrived there. They had, however, finally arrived at Hogsmeade Station.  
  
There was the usual mayhem as the students tried, without much success, to get of the train at once. Eventually the Marauders, plus Lily, managed to clamber off the train and onto the platform. they wandered over to where the horse-less carriages were and climbed into one...they set of for the castle that would house them, and their endless need to cause trouble, for the next year.  
  
At last, they rounded the last bend in the road and Hogwarts Castle crept into view...dark and brooding atop a cliff, looking out over a vast forest and a calm lake. It was everything the group of friends remembered it as and more, for there would be new spells, charms and hex's to learn...and new pranks to be played on Severus Snape and the other Slytherins. Coupled with the band, it should turn out to be a good year.  
  
Patiently they waited for their coach to arrive at the broad gravelled area just in front of Hogwart's main entrance,  
  
With a sigh, Sirius got out of the coach and stretched like the overgrown puppy he sometimes resembled. He suddenly saw Peter, the last of the Marauders, and exclaimed "Oi! Peter! Where have you been? We missed you on the train"  
  
"Ah. Yes, well I was with Sebastion and Susan...they grabbed me when I got on the train and then I couldn't be bothered to go find you guys. I trust you didn't miss me terribly?" He asked with a mischievous glint in his eye  
  
James, seeing this glint decided to play along. "Oh yes Peter dear" He said in a squeaky falsetto voice "We've all missed you so much...I don't know how we do without you!"  
  
Lily slapped him and asked, in a serious tone "How was your summer? You better not of had any fun...or else your left butt-cheek will be plastered with a Roy Orbison tattoo" The friends managed to keep straight faces when McGonnogal turned to look at them, then they almost collapsed with laughter. Then, while Sirius and James discussed what humorous tattoos they could put on Remus and where they could put them, the Marauders and their companion began the short walk to the Great Hall.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------  
  
Lumbering from bed like some prehistoric beast awakened from an aeon-old sleep, Sirius Black went in search of the infernal racket that was sending shards of ice through his brain. As he stumbled into the frigid bathroom, quilt from his bed clutched protectively around his shoulders, he was shocked by the sight that he was presented with.  
  
James was singing. Loudly. And playing air guitar. Shit.  
  
"James..." He croaked "What the hell are you doing?"  
  
James jumped slightly, stopped humming and turned to face his best friend "Siri! Your awake" He exclaimed  
  
"No, I'm not" Replied 'Siri' "I'm not awake at 6 am. Ever." He scrunched up his eyes and waved his hand around absent-mindedly "What are you doing in here, and why is it so freaking bright?"  
  
James, laughing, said "It's called sunrise Siri, and what I'm doing is, quite obviously, singing"  
  
"I hate to ask James, but what are you singing, and why?" Still not awake, Sirius was a little slow on the uptake  
  
"I'm singing one of the new songs for The Puppies that I wrote over the summer, and I was playing around with the tune of it, seeing what sounded the best. Actually, I could get the rest of you to help with that. Maybe Lily will have some ideas on what it could sound like." He rubbed his chin, which revealed some stubble. He winced when he saw the look that Sirius was giving him.  
  
As if reading his mind, Sirius spoke up again "Yes, Lily." He smirked "Why don't you just tell her you like her James?"  
  
Is it that obvious? James thought, in bewilderment "How did you know?" He asked his friend  
  
"I didn't" Grinned Sirius "You just confirmed my suspicions. Seriously, why not just tell her how you feel?"  
  
"For someone only half awake, your awfully perceptive" Retorted James  
  
"Don't avoid the topic, James" Sirius warned "Anyway, now that pleasant conversation has awakened me, what songs are you talking about?"  
  
"I wrote some over the summer" He walked back into the Dormitory proper, Sirius trailing behind him, mumbling about cold bathroom floors. Walking over to his trunk, he rummaged through the discarded socks and other pieces of junk that he kept in there. After much searching, he finally emerged from the murky recesses of his trunk clutching a medium-sized book, untitled, but covered in faded ink stains and slogans.  
  
"What's that?" Enquired a very puzzled Sirius  
  
"My Songbook" Replied James "Its enchanted to remember everything I write in it, and it will let me edit anything I write in there" He passed the book to Sirius  
  
Sirius took it, eager to see what James had written, and wondered if he would be up to writing a few songs himself. But his thoughts shuddered to a halt when he opened the book. He went from looking at the pages of the book to looking at James. "There's nothing in it!"  
  
"Of course not! I wouldn't want just anyone to open it and read my songs" He smirked "Run your index finger down the spine and say 'Another Girl, Another Planet' But not with my dodgy accent"  
  
Sirius suited actions to his friend's words, then watched in growing amazement as black spidery writing - unmistakably James's - spread across the page to form words, then stanzas, then finally the entire song. He read a few lines, then grinned maniacally and looked up at James "Someone has an unhealthy Lily fixation" He commented  
  
James had the decency to blush and mutter "Shut up"  
  
"Oh come on!" Sirius smirked again and started to read " ... you get under my skin/I don't find it irritating/your always play to win/I don't need no rehabilitating" He looked at James again, and simply shook his head  
  
"Read the rest of it" Prompted James, and after he had, he asked "What'd you think?"  
  
"It's good, you starry-eyed lover boy, very good indeed."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------  
  
"Wow James" Breathed Lily, after a pause in which she tried to assimilate the impact of those lyrics "Those are amazing lyrics! But.." She frowned "Who is it about?" She shot him a questioning look  
  
It's about you, can't you see? Thought James "It's er..." His voice trailed off  
  
Sirius, obviously, sensing his friends discomfort and obvious reluctance at proclaiming his undying love for Lily Evans, jumped in to save him "You'll never know, dear Lily ... He wouldn't even tell me"  
  
Lily looked slightly crestfallen, but James sent a look of thanks his way. Better for James, both Lily and Remus seemed not to have noticed.  
  
Remus, who had just finished reading the page in 'The Book' as they had decided to start calling it, spoke for the first time since sitting down "Very good James ... and I already have a beat for it bouncing around my head, but what really interests me is what enchantment you used on the pages. You said it would remember anything you wrote in it, and you could edit it too?"  
  
"I don't know what spell it was, my dad gave it to me ages ago, said it might useful. That was the same year he gave me an acoustic. He's always been mad about Muggles..." James sighed, and brought himself back to the present "Sorry I can't help you Rem"  
  
Sirius chose that moment to butt in, saying "I've been thinking about a baseline too, I'm going to let it stew a bit before I tong it"  
  
Lily snorted "Tong it?"  
  
"Hey!" Interjected James "What Siri does in his own time is up to him"  
  
Sirius pretended to sulk  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------  
  
The following week progressed without problems.  
  
Well actually Sirius got Detention for pouring jellied eels down the back of a Slytherin girls robes.  
  
But that's not really a problem, at least for him  
  
James and Sirius had decided to test out some riffs in a secluded spot they had discovered early in their fourth year; it was an oval shaped room, devoid of decoration, located somewhere in the North Tower. They didn't know where exactly, because the only way you could get there was through a maze-like series of tunnels.  
  
James was sitting ensconced in a deep armchair, listening to Sirius thundering out the backing tune to their 'work in progress' on his bass, with his guitar propped next to his legs.  
  
"That's good Siri" He put in, after Sirius had finished "We should see what they sound like together" With that, he stood up and started playing, Sirius taking his cue as to when to come in. They had to pause though, when Lily came bursting through the door, half singing, half shouting.  
  
"-Remus can't fail! Reemuuus can't fai-l" She sang out happily, twirling into the room and throwing herself into a seat  
  
"Why can't Remus fail? And how did you get here, we've never shown you the way" Said Sirius, interrupting Lily  
  
Lily smirked "You didn't need to, Remus showed me the way"  
  
"But he doesn't know the way either! He refused to get out of bed the night we found this place so we've never shown him what we found!" Exploded James  
  
"You didn't need to!" Remus put in, finally making it into the room "Are you forgetting the Map?"  
  
"Er...I did until now" Said James, mollified. He looked at Sirius "I suppose you wrote this room onto the Map? I know I didn't"  
  
"Now that, Sirius, is why Remus can't fail" Supplied Lily, still smirking. "Can I borrow The Book James? I want to put those lyrics onto paper, and paper no one but us can read."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Endnote:  
  
For all of you who are about to flame me horribly, read this first.  
  
I didn't go into this fic thinking of ways i could rip off the creative idea's of others, namely the bands who originally wrote some of these songs. Being a die-hard 70's punk fan, i could think of no better way to compliment the genius of those few artists.  
  
On a lighter note, Pendragon helped me with this chapter...it had been a month since I started this and it hadn't been progressing very well at all. So I brought him in on this, and he'll be helping on the dialogue in the rest of the fic...  
  
  
  
Ara Kane: I did discuss how Snape should be viewed within this fic with Pendragon, after a lengthy period where we toyed with the idea of making him a Puppy, we decided to let him be as nasty as I'm sure he'd want to be...he'll behave along the lines set out in J.K's books. Thanks for reviewing me. 


	4. The Antichrist

The Magical Band

Authors note: Sorry about the delay in updating, but I have been a little too busy to write.

Disclaimer: I make no claim to the characters used in this story. No money is being made from this piece of writing, and no copy write infringement is intended. Scumble is a mystical drink made of apples (mainly apples –ed.). Created by Terry Pratchett. 'Peter Pettigrew was drunk. Drunk enough to know his condition, but also drunk enough to know that he didn't care' is vintage David Gemmel.

Please review…

Only later in his life, was Remus finally able to realise the full extent of the mistake he had made when persuading James and Sirius to let Peter write them some lyrics.

"But it'll be lovey-dovey crap! I know it will! He spends too much time with Hufflepuffs to write proper music" Exclaimed James

"As opposed to the mush you've been putting down lately James?" Inquired Remus, a slight smile creasing a face that was considered care-worn by many. If he had known it was going to be this hard to convince the two of them to let Peter write lyrics for them, he would have probably let it go. i_Who am I kidding?/i He thought to himself. Being so alike, both James and Sirius had a tendency to leave Peter out of some of their schemes, prompting Peter to become such good friends with Hufflepuff House._

Sirius, speaking for the first time in the argument said, "That, or it'll be terrible. Have any of us seen anything he's ever written before? Is he even poetically minded?"

"Just give him a chance" Put in Remus quickly, because he could see from James' face that he agreed with Sirius. "You both think that I'll be surprised, that whatever he comes up will be badly written trite. But _you could be the ones mistaken" He wheedled, using every ounce of persuasive ability to change their minds "Who knows? Under all that hair could be the mind of a genius." It was true, about the hair anyway. The three of them had returned that year to Hogwarts and had immediately noticed the amount of, well, __hair that Peter had these days._

"I don't know…" Mused James. But Remus could tell that he was going to cave soon, all it took was one more push. And where James went, Sirius was sure to follow.

            "Listen, just let him try. Please? It'll mean a lot to him, and if you don't like what he comes up with, you can just tell him you don't like it, alright?"

            "Alright…" Chorused Sirius and James.

Remus heaved a sigh of relief. i_Result/i, he thought to himself, i__I wonder what Peter is up to?/i_

Peter Pettigrew was drunk. Drunk enough to know his condition, but also drunk enough to know that he didn't care. He was going to drink himself into distraction, if it was the last thing he did_. i_Take that, creation!/i He thought, waving his hand absently to emphasize his mental exclamation, and spilling some of his drink in the process. 

iWhat is this stuff, anyway?/i He asked himself as he took another swig from his wooden tumbler. Looking at the bartender standing before him, he realised that the man had never told him what it was.

"What's this stuff, anyway?" He slurred at the indistinct shape of the bartender, who was idly cleaning glasses and looking out of the window.

"Scumble" Grunted the bartender in reply

"Scumble…scumble…" Peter mused "Well, get me another" He said, placing a few Knuts onto the oak bar in front of him. The bartender complied, filling another wooden tumbler with scumble, and placing it in front of Peter.

If he had not been, well, drunk, he would have noticed that he had put his change in the pool of spilled liquor in front of him. If he had not been drunk, he would have noticed that the bronze coins were now fizzing gently, and slowly burning a hole through the bar. If he had not been so drunk, he would have asked himself why he was drinking from a wooden cup, when pewter was the material of choice in most Public Houses. But Peter was drunk, and only in his current state because of the perceived slights made against him by creation. Thus, he didn't care about any of this. His cares had degenerated into caring only about where the next drink was coming from, and about whether he would be able to find his way back to the castle.

Reaching into his pocket to pay for another drink, he encountered the soul-shattering discovery that sooner or later comes to all heavy drinkers; he had no money left. Getting unsteadily to his feet with a mournful wail, he carefully stumbled his way to the door. 

Pausing at the threshold, he patted down his pockets for the crumpled piece of paper that, in his delicate state, constituted Peters heart and soul. Taking it out, he flattened out the creases and absently wiped the alcohol off. Squinting, he tried to read the words that seemed to be wriggling across the page.

iI am an antichrist.

And I am an Anarchist.

Don't know what I want but

I know how to get it.

I wanna destroy,

Passerby.../i__

            It was no good. The words were being rebellious today. Continuing his bid for clean-aired freedom, Peter left the iThree Broomsticks/i.

Remus was pacing.

            "Where is he? It's midnight!" Inwardly wincing, he realised he had just used an exclamation mark. Oh dear.

            "Calm down Remus, we've been out later than this" Commented James, from his prone position on the floor.

            "You sound like my mother" Smirked Sirus, returning to throwing little paper chains charmed to look like Lily in the fire. James looked up, realised what Sirus was doing, and scowled, absently giving him a one-fingered salute.

Peter stumbled in through the door. But only just, he had trouble with the door handle.

Remus looked up. "My God, you're drunk!"

"'M not drunk!" Peter slurred back with the practiced air of geniality that comes naturally to the absolutely slaughtered

"Then how come you can't walk in a straight line?" Sirius asked as he lent against the wall, trying to keep a grin off his face

"'Ve got new boots" Peter explained

".. New boots?" James asked. He too was trying hard not to laugh at the expression on Remus's face.

"Yeah, that's why I can' walk well" Peter frowned, at a loss for their amusement. "Wha's up with you lot? Never seen a nat'rally chipper bod before?"

"Not this chipper, Peter…where have you been?" Said Remus, leaning forward and glaring at his drunken compatriot

"Down the Pub" Said Peter, taking the opportunity to flop onto his bed.

"That much is obvious, Dear Peter" Replied James, laconic eyebrow raised and to attention. "You were drinking iScumble/i, weren't you?" 

"Might've been…its all a little hazy.." He trailed off, looking up at the ceiling.

"Scumble!" Exclaimed Remus. He leaned forward even further "Just how much did you drink, young man?"

"A couple of pints…Perhaps." He stretched "Bugger knows." He added happily.

"A couple of pints of Scumble? I'm surprised you're still conscious" Sirius opined from his post at the wall.

"Did you finish those lyrics?" Barked Remus, leaning even further forward and looking like he wanted to rip Peter's throat out.

"What lyrics?" Said Peter wistfully. Catching a glimpse of Remus' look he added a hasty "I've got 'em here somewhere" Fishing around in his pockets, he produced the lyrics and passed them to Remus, pausing only to lick some stray alcohol off.

Remus' face went from interest to horror and back again to amusement. "Lads, at least it isn't poetry." Grinning, he passed them to Sirius.

            "Wait 'til Lily sees this" Sniggered Sirius

The Slut Puppies were ready to Rock.

~End Of Chapter~

A/N: Another …err…week, another chapter. Eventually you might see the Puppies play in concert. Something to look forward to, eh?


End file.
